Contemplating Forever
by GoodnightNobody
Summary: Bonnie doesn't interrupt Damon and Elena in the kitchen in 6x17 and they continue to enjoy each other the morning of 6x18.
1. The Kitchen

"Well, then it's a good thing we have forever…" Elena cocked her head and smiled up at her boyfriend, the flickering from the fireplace projecting shadows across his face.

Damon secretly cringed at her statement. Morality had never been one of his strong points and he was about to have to make a decision that could change everything…. But then she kissed him and when she kissed him, his mind went blank and attending to her needs became his singular desire.

Elena pulled her head back, sliding her hands to his neck. Damon tightened the grip he had on her sides and leaned his head back to hers, tipping it to the side to capture her mouth at the optimum angle. He coaxed her lips apart and pressed his tongue past them, swallowing her moan.

Elena didn't hesitate to reciprocate, they had only been together a few times since he had returned and every moment was still fresh and exciting. She wrapped her arm around his neck, letting her head retract a little when he become overly aggressive with his tongue. She playfully bit it between her teeth and used her tongue to force his back into his mouth.

Damon used the arm around her waist to lift her up and rest her ass on the edge of the marble counter. Elena's legs automatically opened and he stood between them. He pressed his growing erection into her groin and she turned her lips from his to release a puff of air. Her clit was starting to throb in the confines of her fitted jeans and she arched her back in an effort to get her hips closer to his.

Damon pulled her sweater from her shoulder and replaced it with his mouth. He could feel her blood pulsating through her veins as her heart worked harder to circulate her desire. He took big mouthfuls of the flesh on her neck and throat as he worked his way to down her sternum and to her cleavage. He loved her boobs. He would move in there and retire if he could.

Elena tried to watch his mouth, but she was starting to squirm, and she quickly found her eyes sealed shut, unable to contain her hunger. Her lips parted as she struggled to get air into her lungs. Her nipples were erect and tingling and she grasped the hair on Damon's head, desperately trying to get his mouth there.

Damon slid a hand to her neck, tying to hold her squirming frame still as he continued to feast on her skin. The little whines and sighs slipping from her lips egging him on.

He pulled the cup of her bra down and used his tongue to draw a wide ring around her breast. Elena dropped her head back, finally opening her eyes and gazing at the ceiling. He ran his tongue over the rough skin of her areola, then brushed it across her nipple. He could taste the salty sweat that had built up over the day. He closed his lips and swallowed around her nipple, feeling it lengthen between his cheeks.

The throbbing between Elena's legs had broken out into a desperate burn and she became frantic for relief. She used the hair in her hand to pull Damon's mouth from her breast and back to her lips.

She licked and sucked along the length of his mouth, as she slid her hands between them and cupped the bulge in his pants. She caressed it with her fingers and then gave it a gentle squeeze. She ground her hips into the bulge, her own panties becoming uncomfortably wet.

She popped open the button of his jeans and slid the zipper down. She tried to reach into his pants but Damon intercepted her hands and squeezed them in his. He pulled his head back to look into her eyes; her pupils were heavy and dilated.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" He murmured, their encounter becoming heated much faster then he had anticipated.

"No." She stated firmly. "I can't wait." She couldn't deal with pulling clothes back into place and traveling up the stairs and to the bed… She wanted to fuck him: Right here, right now.

Damon let go of her hands, moving his to rest on her thighs. She slid her hands back to his pants and shimmied them down his hips, freeing his cock, which was erect with desire and pinned between their bodies.

Elena kissed her way from his ear to his shoulder. She moved her hand to the waistband of her own jeans and slid it in. She felt around the hypersensitive tissue, pushing her fingers through her puffy labia and to her clit. She moaned into Damon's shoulder when she finally received the clitoral stimulation she had been so desperate for. She slid the tips of her index and middle fingers into her and ground her hips down in to her hand.

"Baby." Damon's voice was low and husky. "Let me do that."

She removed her hand from her pants and helped Damon tug them down her legs. She kicked them off her feet and on to the ornate kitchen floor.

Damon pulled her hips to the edge of the counter and hooked his index finger in the crotch of her white cotton panties, pulling it to the side. He ran the head of his cock the length of her labia, letting it gather the moisture that was leaking from her. He moved his hips forward, pressing the lubricated head into her.

Elena bit her lip and dropped her head back, grunting when he thrust into her. He ran his hands up her sweater to the arch of her back, pulling her closer to him, as he continued to slide in and out of her.

He pulled his head back to watch Elena's face, she was already on the edge of ecstasy and they had barely just begun. He loved how her body responded to his. She opened her eyes when she felt his penetrating stare. She gave him a drowsy smile and sucked her lip into her mouth. He changed the angle of his pelvis and thrust deeply into the spongy tissue of her vagina, feeling it beginning to tremor around him. She leaned her head forward to rest on his shoulder.

As Damon increased the pace of his thrusts, Elena released her lip and bit into the side of his neck. She hit it artery on the first try and swallowed his endorphins down her throat and into her belly. She clenched her thighs as she came, releasing his neck and whimpering into his shoulder.

Damon stilled his hips. He turned his head to the side to kiss her lips, lapping the residual blood off them. He used one hand to cup the back of her head and the other to stoke her thigh, while her breathing slowed.

He pulled his glistening cock from her and tucked it back into his pants, pulling them back up over his hips. He pulled her sweater up over her shoulder, covering the breast that had been exposed. Elena looked at him with confusion.

"Now we are going upstairs." He said as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the counter. She laid her head back on his shoulder and hitched her legs around his hips as he carried her to his bedroom.

The frantic rush to pleasure they had experienced in the kitchen quickly waned. He laid her in the middle of his bed and stood back to undress. He watched as she removed her sweater and bra, tossing them off the bed. He covered her body with his and used his hands to frame her face. He looked down at her, smiling at her white cotton panties; the girl who had just fucked his brains out in the middle of the kitchen had underwear that looked like her mother had purchased it on clearance at the local department store.

Damon kissed his way from her lips, down her neck, and across her chest. Elena moved her hands to the waistband of her panties and pushed them down her legs. She spread her thighs so Damon could settle between them.

He moved his lips down her stomach and sucked the little pad of fat there into his mouth. He idly thought about how her body had matured over the years, she had gone from a seventeen year old stick figure to a deliciously voluminous woman; and he had loved every phase of it. He ran his lips along the trail of fuzz that started at her belly button and stopped when it reached her pussy.

He pressed his tongue into her, his nose brushing over her clit. He prodded around with his face, satisfied when he felt her body releasing a whole new gush of fluid, signaling to him she was ready for more. He pulled his head far enough back to lick up what had spilled from her body, letting it dissolve on his tongue.

Elena moved her hands to her chest and groped them over her breasts, stilling them to roll her nipples between her fingers. She arched her back, pressing her pelvis to Damon's mouth. He flattened his tongue and licked from her vagina up to her uvula. When he reached to top, he stopped and sucked her clitoris into his mouth. Elena slid her hands down the length of her body and grasped his head. She used his hair to pull his mouth from her over stimulated genitals.

Damon moved back up her body. She grasped his erection in her hands and ran her fingers along the silky skin of the engorged, weeping cock. She took his scrotum in one hand and the shaft in the other. She gently pulled his balls from his body while simultaneously jerking her hand along his shaft, gently applying pressure when she reached the head.

Damon used his index finger to tip her chin up and nipped along her swollen lips. He kept their faces close together even when Elena stopped responding, too focused on the throbbing dick in her hands to be concerned with what her lips where doing.

She gently pushed him back on to his heals and sat in front of him. She leaned her body forward and used her hand to hold her hair to one side of her head as she darted her tongue out and pressed it to the slit, absorbing the moisture there. Damon groaned and stroked her hair; unsure sure how much longer he could maintain control, it had already taken everything he had not to explode inside her in the middle of the kitchen.

She lowered her head, locking her lips when she had the entirety of the doughy head in her mouth. She contracted the muscles of her cheeks, applying pressure to each inch of the glands. Damon groaned again. She might not have the memories, but she still knew what to do to drive him absolutely insane.

She moved her head down further, taking more of him into her mouth. She ran her tongue over the ridged band where the head faded into the shaft. She continued to work her mouth along his length and fondle his scrotum in her hand, which was becoming tight and ridged.

Damon gently pushed her back, his dick slipping from her mouth. She looked up at him with innocent doe eyes, the glistening of her cherry lips matching the glistening of his dick. She still had her moments of insecurity when she remembered that she had deleted every memory of what he liked.

"It's okay." Damon reassured her, moving back up her body. He held her wrists on either side of her head. "You're too good at that." He closed his eyes and rested his forehead on hers. "I don't want to come in your mouth."

He rested his lips on hers and slid into her tight body. He started out slowly, easing himself all the way in and then withdrawing, pulling completely out and using the head of his penis to stimulate her clit.

He thrust back into her and developed a steady rhythm. Elena lifted her head from the pillow and nipped along his neck and shoulder. She gripped his upper arms, feeling his muscles contract with each thrust of his hips.

"Damon…" Her voice was low and raspy with desire, her body already starting to tense. "I think I'm going to come again." She struggled to hold her eyes open, the weight of her eyelashes pulling them closed.

"That's sort of the point baby." Damon whispered, stifling his laugh.

Elena's hands fell to either side of her head as he continued to work her to ecstasy. He braced his weight on one hand and brought the other to her nipple, teasing and tweaking it between his fingers.

Elena's hands clenched into fists and her mouth fell open as she came, her body tremoring beneath her partner. A rush of fluid spilled from her body and was absorbed by Damon's deep red duvet.

He gently brushed hair from her neck and lowered his mouth. He came the moment his teeth sliced through her tender skin. He took long gulps of her blood, which was saturated with her pheromones.

Elena's body was completely sedated as Damon pulled his teeth from her neck, affectionately licking the wound until it closed. Her eyes were closed and her hands were still resting by her head. He pecked her lips and her hand came up to cup his head, holding their lips together so she could suck her blood from them.

When she was satisfied she had cleaned every last drop from his lips, she laid back and let out a long breath, the weight of the day finally lifting from her shoulders.

When Elena's heart rate had slowed and her breath had regulated, Damon used the sides of his hands to clear the hair from her sticky face, leaving a trail of kisses across her forehead.

"You're tired." He observed when she opened her eyes.

"Hold me." She mumbled out, stroking her hands over his chest.

Damon pushed himself up onto his hands, lifting his body enough for Elena to roll to her side. He spooned up behind her and pulled his fluffy comforter up around their bodies, wrapping his arms around her shivering frame.

"Goodnight, baby." He tucked her snarly hair behind her ear.

"Mm." She made a nose of acknowledgement, already surrendering to sleep.

Damon stayed awake long after she had started to twitch with sleep. He wondered what a human life would bring for her… For them. As he watched her lips turn up in to a smile, deep in REM sleep, he knew that he couldn't be selfish with her.


	2. The Bathroom

Damon watched from their bed as Elena stood at the vanity, ass naked, brushing her teeth, white foam bubbling up around her mouth and dripping down into the sink. She bent over and trapped her hair in her hands, twisting it into a messy bun and securing it with a pin.

She walked across the bathroom and to the shower, leaning into the stall and using her hand to test the temperature of the water. Her pert, youthful ass in perfect formation, her beautiful breasts handing from the bones of her rib cage. She whistled while she waited for the water to warm. Unlike Damon, she was a ray of sunshine in the morning.

She stepped into the warm spray of the shower. She cupped her hands and let them fill with water, which she splashed across her face. She took the bar of minty soap in her hand and started to run it along her arms.

"Holy, shit, Damon." She startled when she felt him behind her. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry baby." He put his hands on her waist and pulled their bodies together.

He slid his hands to her hips and swayed them back and forth, smiling when she cocked her head. He knew that look. They were definitely going to be having sex momentarily.

Damon slid his hands from her hips, over her ass, and between her legs. He dipped his fingers into her, letting her fluids coat his fingers. He brought his mouth to her ear.

"You're already wet."

She couldn't help the little smile that danced across her lips. Damon kissed his way from her ear to collarbone and she dropped her head back. She watched the condensation that was starting to gathering on the glass ceiling of the shower stall, a little groan escaping her lips when Damon flattened his tongue and ran it up her throat.

When he reached her lips, he took her face in his hands and smiled. He stared at the prominent vein pulsating in her forehead; he could practically see the blood rushing through her body. He brought their lips together.

Elena grasped his dick in her hand. She jerked her hand, stopping when she reached the head and applying pressure where it met the shaft. She ran her thumb over the tip, spreading around the beads of moisture spilling from it.

Damon turned his mouth away from hers to release a breath. He moved their bodies so Elena was pressed against the wall. She turned her back to him and bent forward, bracing her hands on the wall and wiggling her ass in invitation.

Damon held his cock and teased it between her legs. He pressed the head into her labia but pulled back when Elena tried to move her hips down on to it. He rubbed the head back and forth, letting it lubricate. When he reached her clit, he pressed into it and Elena moaned, arching her back and letting her belly drop.

She dropped her forehead to her arm and gyrated her hips. Her breathing rate started to increase as she used his dick to stimulate her swollen clit. She lowered a hand between her legs and took Damon's dick from his hand, so she could control the pressure and angle of stimulation.

Damon watched her get herself off on his cock. It was almost as good as watching her touch herself, which he requested frequently.

She pressed her hips down and his dick up, letting him slip inside her vagina a quarter inch before pulling him back out and rubbing it on her clit, starting the cycle all over again. She started taking in big gulps of air and holding them, forgetting how to breathe properly as she quickly worked herself towards orgasm.

"Damon…" She breathed out.

"What baby?" He reached over her shoulder to kiss her temple.

"I think I'm coming."

"That's okay." He reassured her, letting out a low chuckle. He knew she didn't like when her insecurity showed and he did everything in his power to make her as comfortable as possible.

He leaned his body over hers, pressing his chest to her back, the warm water from the shower squeezing out their sides. He moved his lips to her neck and sucked in a mouthful of skin. He wrapped his arms under her body and found her nipples, rolling them between his thumbs and index fingers.

Elena heavy breathing become whimpering and her thighs tightened around his dick as she reached orgasm. Damon could feel the fluid from her body leaking on to his cock. He moved his hands from her nipples to her hips and thrust into her.

Elena's body jerked forward at the force of his thrust and she put a hand out to prevent her head from slamming into the natural stone face of the wall. He let himself pound into her a few times before slowing down and wrapping his arms around her torso and pulling her upright.

His dick slipped from her slick body as he turned her in his arms and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist. He pressed her back against the shower wall and eased back into her.

Elena wrapped her arms around his neck and locked her ankles at the small of his back. She clung to him as he started to move his hips, keeping his weight in his knees and working towards a steady rhythm.

Elena nipped along his throat with blunt teeth. She wanted to feed from him but logically knew that they didn't have time. Her body tensed and relaxed, she buried her face in the crook of Damon's neck. She started to tremor and held her breath as she came, her desire overflowing and releasing down Damon's thighs.

Damon increased the speed of his thrusts and took a painfully tight grip on her waist as he reached ecstasy. They clung to each other, a warm sedated steam of bliss surrounding them.

"I love you." Elena released her legs and slid down the front of his body. She leaned her head into his chest. "Let's have a good day."

"I love you too, baby." Damon kissed her head and reached behind her to turn the water. "And, YES, to the good day."

He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, before holding one up for Elena. When she stepped into it, he ran his hands along her arms to warm her, before wrapping her up in it, playfully pinning her arms inside.

Elena rolled her eyes and pulled her arms from the fluffy towel, cinching it around her chest and leaning in to Damon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and swayed their bodies back and forth.

"Do you smell something?"

"Hm… Moms cooking." Damon replied, his eyes focused on the wall behind her, not happy to be back in the reality of their life.

"Is that bacon?"

"Yeah or some baby she abducted from a nearby village."

"Shhhh!" Elena playfully brought a finger to his mouth. "She can hear us!" She went to the sink and turned it on, readjusting her towel.

Damon walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her chest, her breasts practically spilling out of the confines of her towel.

"You have to give her a chance." She caught his gaze in the mirror and held it. "Just like I gave you one… She's your mother." Elena tried not to let her frustration show.

Damon was clearly only thinking of himself because if he had taken a rational moment to think, he would realize that Elena would give her left hand for a chance to see her mother one last time.

"No. She's a tool to get Stefan's humanity back… There is no doubt he and Caroline are fang deep in bodies right now." Elena turned in his arms, if she kept letting him sway her like that, they would not be leaving their bedroom anytime soon. "So the sooner we get our natural born killers out of circulation, the better."

Elena rolled her eyes and walked away. He was totally missing the point. He reached over the sink and turned the water off.


End file.
